youtubersbrazilfandomcom-20200213-history
FunkyBlackCat
Guilherme Hoffmann '''(Porto Alegre, 13 de novembro de 1989) conhecido pelo apelido '''Funky '''e pelo canal com nome de '''funkyblackcat, é um produtor de vídeos do YouTube. Faz vídeos direcionado ao público gamer. Funky criou sua conta no dia 05/07/2011 e postou seu primeiro vídeo no dia 06/07/2011. É conhecido por postar vídeos da série Call of Duty, Grand Theft Auto e Resident Evil, o primeiro somente trazendo o modo multijogador. Atividades no YouToba FunkyBlackCat iniciou sua contribuição no YouTubepostando gameplays de Call of Duty e outros jogos de FPS, '''mas com o tempo o gênero dos jogos foi aumentando. Incorporou ao canal a série '''Road To Commander (Rumo para o Comando) de Call of Duty, onde ele grava todas as partidas da primeira patente até a última, que no canal recebe o nome de Funky To Kommander (Funky para o Comando). Série que foi trazida para o Brasil pelo youtuber MxDeegan237. O nome da série Funky to Kommander é inspirado por parte no jogo de luta arcade Mortal Kombat, revelado por ele mesmo, pois a franquia de jogos substituiu o C '''pelo '''K, igual como Funky fez com a sua série. Funky tem como seu maior ídolo do YouTube o detonadista de NBA, Chris Smoove. Notoriedades Funky Black Cat é conhecido pelos seus bordões e vídeos de conteúdo irreverente e descontraído. Sem falar dos seus comentários ao vivo, que são os mais populares. Criou a série Meu PC Jogando Call of Duty, uma das séries mais populares do canal. Trivia *Voltou a fazer livestream, dessa vez na plataforma twitch. *Funky é considerado por muitos o principal detonadista de GTA no Brasil. Isso depois do sucesso estrondoso de GTA SA. *louco por ITEEENS... Afiliações notáveis *Colono, ColonoGamer; *Eduardo, BRKsEDU; *Erick, MxDeegan237; *Macaco, TheSpaceMonkeyTube; *Adolfo, Ad0lfzZ; *Hayashii, XProGames10; *André Andrade, Drezzy; *Neo, Neo0001; *Made Costa, Alex Made Costa. Jogos trazidos para o canal * Batman: Arkham City; * Batman: Arkham Origins; * Battlefield 3; * Battlefield 4; * BioShock Infinite; * BioShock; * BLUR; * Bloodborne; * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare; * Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare; * Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 * Call of Duty: Black Ops II;IHI KRLDKADOANDAOJDN * Call of Duty : Black Ops; * Call of Duty: Ghosts; * Call of Duty : Modern Warfare 2; * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3; * Call of Duty: World at War; * Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 * Crysis 2; * Crysis 3; * Dead Space 2; * Destiny; * FarCry 3; * Grand Theft Auto 3; * Grand Theft Auto III; * Grand T heft Auto IV; * Grand Theft Auto V; * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas; * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City; * God Of War (2018) * InFamous: Second Son; * Mafia II; * Max Payne * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain; * Mortal Kombat X; * OverWatch; * Read Dead: Redemption; * Resident Evil 2: REMAKE; * Resident Evil 4; * Resident Evil 5; * Resident Evil 6; * Resident Evil 7; * Resident Evil ZERO: HD Remaster; * Resident Evil: HD Remaster; * Rocket League; * Skate 3; * Silent Hill 2 * The Last of Us; * The Witcher 3; * Titanfall; * Tom Clancy's: Rainbow six Siege; * Tom Clancy's: The Division; * Uncharted 3; * Watch Dogs; * World of Tanks; * Zelda: Skyward Sword; Category:34. Maffia II Category:The Last Guardian